Eavesdropping
by OrangeMonkey7
Summary: After 9x03.  McGee calls his dad, but little does he know, a certain happy goth was listening to the conversation.  Abby confronts McGee, what will ensue? McAbby.  Rated M for sexual content.


**First McAbby fanfic. Please tell me what you think if you enjoy or just for help for the future or criticism. I can't get better without feedback. Enjoy! **

"Hey, dad. It's me, Tim." McGee called his father for the first time in years. McGee never had good relations with his father, but they'd become worse recently.

"Timothy, is that you?" Tim's father was shocked to hear his son's voice after what had happened years earlier.

"Yeah. Dad, I think it's time to forgive and forget." Abby was by the stairwell, walking into the bullpen. She was going to get McGee and leave for the weekly bowling competition. McGee owed her for stealing her lunch. Abby stopped in her tracks when she heard McGee say those words. Abby gasped silently.

"I'm glad you think so, Timmy. It's been too long. What's caused the change of mind?"

"I just think that the past should be the past. I've gotten past all the abandonment, dad. What you did to me was wrong as a man and a father." Tim elaborated. Abby stood there, silently, in shock. She didn't believe it. Tim had never mentioned anything about issues with his father. What had happened?

"Son, you're right. What I did was completely wrong. I was a weak man. I had no right to do that to you." Tim closed his eyes and sighed.

"Do you have any ideas the scars that left on me? Months, dad, months. I couldn't do anything for months. Not until I joined NCIS did I feel-" Tim told his father.

"Feel?" Abby asked herself quietly, confused, and anxious. She turned her head around the corner to see Tim rubbing his shoulder. Abby wondered if he was beaten by his father.

"What, Timothy?" His father asked.

"Until I joined NCIS that I felt part of a group. Family. Well, you're my family, but sometimes, it didn't always feel that way."

"I know. I was just trying to protect you. I wanted to be a good father." Senior McGee explained.

"Protect me, dad? From what?" McGee asked his father.

"I don't know. The world, Tim. What couldn't you do for months, specifically?" The elder McGee asked.

"Um." Tim paused before continuing. He almost created a stutter. "A relationship." Tim muttered, quietly. Not quiet enough, though, that Abby couldn't hear it.

_Oh, that explains a lot. That night when Tim slept in my coffin. He was so hesitant, he wasn't sure if he should have done it or not, _Abby thought.

Abby was thinking. That night, Tim was about to go to bed, and Abby kissed him good night. She kept kissing the young agent. McGee kissed Abby back at first, passionately, but then hesitated. Tim wasn't sure if he could jump back in to the game. Abby kept kissing him, but he pulled away. Tim apologized and gave Abby a good night kiss on her forehead.

_(Flashback) It was a pleasant night and Tim McGee was a senior at MIT. A girl from his Calculus class approached him that afternoon. Anna invited him, as her date; to a party she was going to that night. However Tim, having a test the next day, declined based on his need to study. Anna asked Tim if she could study with him and they met at Tim's house that afternoon. All was going well. Tim was sitting on the couch next to Anna and he turned his head and faced her. Tim gazed into her beautiful eyes. He often dreamed of his lips pressing gently against a classmate's and his tongue gliding by her tongue. Even geeks fantasize. McGee really liked Anna, she was a nice and cheerful person. McGee decided he would kiss her, or attempt to. Anna glanced over at him and Tim leaned in pressing his soft lips against hers. The feeling was fantastic for Tim. He opened his eyes, hoping Anna didn't have an expression of horror, but it was quite the contrary. Anna leaned into Tim, pushing Tim onto his back laying on the couch. Anna slipped her tongue into McGee's mouth. She left it there, waiting for Tim to make the first move. Tim placed his hands behind Anna's waist, bringing her close to him, on top of him, actually. McGee swirled his tongue in a circular motion, letting it glide by Anna's tongue. Tim swallowed her saliva and the pace of the kiss sped up. Anna pulled up Tim's shirt and stroked his chest. Anna kissed his neck, and began to suck on his neck. McGee threw his head back against the armrest in pleasure. Tim reached in front of him and started unbuttoning Anna's blouse. Anna finished undoing it. Tim wrapped his arms around to unclasp her bra, but it wouldn't budge. Tim felt like such an amateur and failure. She smiled and took it off, tossing it on the floor. Tim admired the breasts in front of him. Anna having a feeling he was new to this, placed Tim's hand on her boobs firmly. Tim just left them there gently, but Anna made him squeeze them tighter and jiggle them. Tim smiled at the feeling. He leant up and licked around her nipple. While Tim was occupied with playing with her boobs, Anna started unzipping Tim's jeans and slid them off easily. Tim glanced down to see an erection he never noticed. Anna slid off Tim's boxers as well. Anna brushed her hand on Tim's penis and Tim buckled at the new feeling. Anna gripped his dick firmly and started stroking it slowly. Tim smiled and threw his head back again. As Anna sped up, Tim moaned loader and loader. Tim didn't realize that his cell phone was beneath him and his father called and he leant back and it answered. At the sound of Tim moaning, senior McGee yelled and hung up. Tim never noticed until later when he got a voicemail from his angry father telling him he was not funding him to go to college to fool around with chicks. His father said he would no longer pay for his education. _

McGee hadn't talked to him since.

"Timothy, you shouldn't have resisted from other relationships! I bet you've missed out on some great women." Daddy told his son.

"Actually, there's this one-" McGee started, but Abby decided enough was enough and walked into the bullpen. McGee decided he could make a move now, with his confidence back.

"I got to go."

"What, Tim? Who's there?"

"Hey, McGee. How's the night going?" Abby asked interrupting the call.

"Timothy, is that a woman? Go get her, Tim!"

"Dad, yeah. That's the one I was trying to tell you ab-" But McGee hung up as Abby leant over McGee's desk, revealing her cleavage.

"Tim, what are you looking at?" Abby questioned.

"Um, a very nice sight, very nice." McGee prayed his courage wasn't going to get him killed. Abby was surely playing him, he thought. McGee stood up quickly and kissed Abby passionately on the lips, and turned it into a French kiss.

"Hey, there boy." Abby joked him. She loved the kiss though. Abby was so happy her geek had come to his senses. Abby pushed her hand down into McGee's trousers, feeling his erection. "Want to take this somewhere more private?"

"Oh, yeah. Want to use Tony and Ziva's conference room, the men's room?" McGee was glad of his sudden confidence boost.

"Hell, yes, Timmy." Abby responded pulling him along into the bathroom.

The two entered to bathroom sneakily to have some fun.


End file.
